


Broken down

by Heretowrite46



Category: Call the Midwife, turnadette - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heretowrite46/pseuds/Heretowrite46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U fic-  when dr turners car breaks down and the T.B van meeting, sister Bernadette and himself talk of the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken down

  
Dr turner and sister Bernadette both Sat In the car in silence smiling because of their victory. The T.B van meeting had gone wonderfully thought sister Bernadette, dr turner had shown so much passion for the people of poplar. They drove in silence until the car began to slow down. After a few failed attempts to start the car again dr turner turned to sister Bernadette “I’m sure il be able to fix it.” The sister smiled trying to hide her fear. As dr turner left the car Bernadette could not help but think about the day at the fair. She watched as he looked down at the engine with worry lines appearing on his face. He returned to the car sighing as he sat down and closed the door. “I’m afraid there’s nothing I can do, we’ll have to wait for another car to come along.” Sister Bernadette looked out of her window seeing nothing but the road ahead, fields either side and clouds threatening to pour down with rain. She caught sight of dr turner looking at her from the corner of her eye and quickly turned to face her car window. “In a way I’m glad the car broke down sister” he stopped seeing a look of confusion on her face. “I wanted to explain and apologise for my actions on the day on the fair.” “The only explanation I can give is that when I saw you and timothy together I was so happy, my two favourite people happy together.” He stopped unable to go on. “I’m so sorry sister it was unforgivable..” Please doctor” she interrupted “you must stop apologising, you’ve done nothing wrong” she said finally finding courage to speak. “Sister” he sighed fighting the urge to reach for her hand. “I’ve been thinking of life beyond nonnatus” she confess. ” I feel as if gods plan for me has changed.” Hearing these words dr turner reached out and grabbed sister Bernadette’s hand. Noticing her smile at this he cupped her cheek and gently leaned in to kiss her. Sister Bernadette was over-whelmed with feelings from a man she loved so much. They sat like that hand in hand memories of the past and ideas of the future filling their heads. In the distance a car approached. Although sister Bernadette was quite likening being here with the doctor she was relieved when the car started again. The rest of the journey back to poplar they were content with sitting in silence sometimes catching each other staring at one another. They arrived at nonnatus, sister Bernadette went inside to see sister julienne to speak of her chosen future. 


End file.
